¿?
by NimrodSoloist
Summary: ¿?
1. ¿?

¿?

Discutían.

Discutían tanto.

Encerrados en un círculo de negación continua, que se agrandaba con cada retruque, cada vuelta de tuerca, cada argumento respondido, aun cuando este careciera de lógica alguna. Callarse la boca y perder… o atreverse a abrirla llevarse cada vez más al límite.

Cuanto discutían.

Quizás como nunca antes lo habían hecho dos almas en toda la historia. Cada palabra… cada gesto… y las intenciones de ambos estaban más que claras. Detrás de cada respuesta se encontraba la firme intención de lastimar al otro. Esto iba más allá de probar un punto, o de sobre-ponerse al otro. Al menos había dejado de tratarse de eso hacía… ¿Cuánto?

¿Una hora? ¿Dos tal vez? Nadie podría decirlo a ciencia cierta, ni siquiera ellos. Y es que tan encerrados estaban en su perorata que incluso hasta podría pasarles por encima un camión, y ellos no se darían cuenta.

Si tan solo estuvieran más atentos…

Gracioso (o triste, mejor dicho) es aclarar que, llegado a este punto, quizás ninguno de los dos recordaba con exactitud el inicio de la discusión. ¿Una competencia que salió mal? ¿Un comentario desafortunado?

¿Celos, tal vez?

No importaba. Lo que si estaba claro es que ninguno daría el brazo a torcer. Y la cosa iba empeorando cada vez más. Se veía en sus movimientos. Se lo escuchaba en sus voces. Se sentía en el ambiente. Una interferencia sería necesaria, o de lo contrario…

Era de noche, aunque a ellos no les importara. Sus sombras los seguían, aunque daba la sensación de que lo hacían un poco más alejadas de lo que comúnmente solían estar. ¿Tendrían miedo ellas también? ¿Inluso más que sus dueños, ante la posibilidad de que la situación se les fuera de las manos? La sinceridad de la luz de la luna las revelaba como de verdad eran. Meramente un reflejo físico, más no uno espiritual. Eran la viva imagen del alma, representándose por las noches, cuando el sol no podía quemarlas y la frescura de la luna las apaciguaba… ¿O no es así? ¿Será por eso que es por las noches cuando nuestros sentimientos más profundos tienden a aflorar? A revelarse contra las ataduras terrenales que impone la mente y su amor por lo paradigmático… ¿Será por eso, que es más fácil llorar de noche?

Quien no proyecta sombra, no tiene alma…

Si la Luna tuviera brazos, lo más seguro es que se estaría tapando los oídos. Considerando, claro, que también los tuviera. Y no solo porque aquella discusión no la ser, sino también porque le partía el alma. Incluso podía escuchar a las estrellas llorar, esparciendo sus lágrimas brillantes e iluminando el cielo con estas… Vaya crimen el de ese par…

Y es que, aún con este panorama, aún con la Luna sobre ellos, sus sombras expectantes y las estrellas en declive, esos dos no salían de su mundo. Un mundo donde no existía lo anterior nombrado, y cuyo único objetivo era ver a su contrincante despedazado en el suelo.

Siguieron avanzando por la calle, ignorando el curioso desnivel de esta.

Mirando al frente, pero sin mirar. Escuchando, pero sin oír.

Y siguieron avanzando, y siguieron discutiendo.

Luces…más luces.

Otra presencia los espiaba.

¿Sería él Sol? ¿Se habría levantado el gigante, para ver lo que pasaba? Si… no. Esta luz era obscura. Era tan brillante, que dejaba ciego.

Más luz. Pero ellos seguían sin verlo.

El panorama era totalmente cegador. La luz era intensa y el sonido…la respiración de ese ser que los espiaba… era chirriantemente mortal.

Pero ellos seguían sin verlo.

Si tan solo hubieran estado más atentos…

Y entonces, la Luna dejó de proyectar. Las estrellas dejaron de brillar, y sus sombras se apagaron.

Después de eso, todo fue obscuridad…

* * *

Obscuridad… obscuridad… solo obscuridad.

Quizás… solo quizás…pudiera sacarse luz de tanta obscuridad.

¿Podría hacerlo? Eliminar barreras, superar los límites. ¿Matar a la obscuridad?

¿O convencerla de volver a Brillar?

* * *

 _X:- ¡_ Vamos, despierta!-

 _Sentía como su cuerpo era zarandeado, quizás más fuerte de lo que le gustaría. ¿Valía la pena abrir los ojos?_

 _Estaba tan cansado…_

 _X:-_ Vamos pulgoso, despierta, o se nos escapará el tren.- _Sonaba apremiante.-_

 _Sin poder seguir haciendo caso omiso de ese insoportable zarandeo, el abrió los ojos._

 _En seguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho._

 _El sol no hacía más que entorpecerle la vista, sin embargo, estaba bien claro que, definitivamente, se encontraba en un lugar que no conocía._

 _Una estación de tren._

 _¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? No parecía a ningún lugar en el que hubiera estado antes. Y es que, en las distancias, unos montes se podían apreciar. ¿Urbanización? Como mucho el tres que estaba a punto de partir. Y si bien había gente deambulando por allí, no dejaba de dar la sensación de que aquella estación era un punto olvidado por Dios._

 _El calor era insoportable. Cosa rara, teniendo en cuenta que había reparado en el solamente después de haber abierto los ojos. Sin embargo, era posible sentir una pequeña brisa recorrer su pelaje._

 _Era hermosa_

 _X:-_ ¿Quieres dejar de hacer el tonto aunque sea por un segundo?- _Dijo una voz a su derecha.-_ Si no nos apresuramos, ¡él nos va a alcanzar!-

 _No se había percatado de su presencia, a pesar de haber sido esa voz quien lo había despertado._

 _Era una gata._

 _Una gata negra._

 _Tan negra como la noche. Con manchas blancas como la nieve en sus patitas._

 _Y sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda totalmente único._

 _En esos ojos había tanta vida..._

 _¿Quién era ella? Parecía conocerlo, sin embargo…_

 _X:- Un pitido fuerte_ _lo saca de sus pensamientos.-_ ¡Suficiente con esto!- _Lo toma de la pata delantera y, como puede, comienza a arrastrarlo en dirección al tren. El no se hace de rogar y, aun preso en su confusión, comienza a seguirla. Acto seguido, están subidos en la parte trasera del último vagón del tren.-_ Vaya… unos segundos más y no la contábamos eh…- _Le dice.-_

 _Sin embargo, él no contesta. Siente que no puede hablar. O que no quiere._

 _Desde el vagón veía a la estación perderse en el horizonte. Poco a poco iba desapareciendo._

 _La mira directo a los ojos. No la recuerda, pero siente que la conoce._

 _Cree conocer esos ojos. Cree haberlos visto antes, en otro lugar… ¿Otra vida?_

 _Esos ojos verdes repletos de Vida._


	2. ¡!

¿?

 _Él se encontraba corriendo._

 _Tan rápido como le era posible, latiendo en su cuerpo la imperiosa necesidad de vivir._

 _¿Cuánto llevaba en velocidad? Cierto era que no lo recordaba. Pero más importante era que no recordara cuando es que había comenzado a correr. Como el falso viento, pero a su vez existente, golpeando en su piel, la coherencia de la situación parecía flotar en una burbuja de ficción._

 _Una burbuja de ficción envuelta en un denso manto de arena._

 _Arena… solo había arena._

 _Y él se encontraba corriendo, a ciegas, en ella. Un tipo de arena espesa y obscura, pero cálida y en cierto sentido confortante…aunque no por eso menos peligrosa. Nada se veía a su alrededor y nada parecía que se fuera a ver._

 _Estaba solo_

 _¿Por qué corría entonces?_

 _Había algo que lo empujaba. Si…Algo lo arrastraba. Desesperado, seguía el camino que su intuición le dictaba. Un camino sin ningún tipo de sentido para él, pero que a su vez parecía llamarlo desde lo más profundo de su instinto._

 _Y cierra los ojos, y el camino se hace más fuerte…Cierra los ojos y casi puede sentirlo, tocarlo…_

 _Cierra los ojos…y solo ve Verde. Un verde que tintaba al inexistente tiempo. Un verde que profesaba Vida donde no la hubiera. Un verde que tenía escrito esperanza por todos los lados posibles. Un verde… ¿Furioso? Desesperante y denso. Un verde tan recriminante como una acusación sin fundamentos. Un verde odioso, que invitaba a la violencia a desbordar por las cuencas oculares de la vanidad, y llevaban al espectador a su punto límite._

 _Un verde que profesaba Odio…_

 _Pero el sigue corriendo, a la espera de un futuro cambio en el panorama. El sol no parecía que fuera a asomar, oculto detrás del tan espeso manto de muerte._

 _Pero el sigue corriendo. No abre los ojos._

 _¿Sentirá algo? La arena lo roza, y a su paso quedan las huellas de su carrera… quizás el único vestigio de su andar por estas tierras. Pero él no podía sentir nada más que duda._

 _Y duda y vacío colmaban su mente y nublaban su sentido, logrando que ese dichoso Verde fuera su gran farol en esa arenosa obscuridad._

 _Ojos cerrados y el sigue corriendo…_

* * *

 _Los siente acercarse… El pesar de su fuerte y asustado movimiento sobre todo su cuerpo no hacía más que causarle placer…_

 _Ah…el miedo… Cuando el final se acerca, no queda más que la resignación._

 _¿O no?_

* * *

 _El golpe fue estremecedoramente brutal, únicamente comparable con el nivel de sorpresa de tal encuentro. Y si él alguna vez había llegado a creer que la sensibilidad de su cuerpo lo había abandonado, ahora mismo tenía que admitir cuan equivocado estaba. Lo siguiente que supo es que se encontraba en el suelo, sobándose la cabeza y dejando escapar exclamaciones de dolor e improperios. ¿Qué podía haber sido aquel objeto que lo había obstruido en su escape? Cierto es que mucho miedo le daba abrir los ojos y descubrirlo… Pero más miedo le daba saber que, aquella fuerza que tanto lo había guiado y empujado a la carrera, se encontraba frente a él y le había ocasionado tanto dolor._

 _Era un verde doloroso, imperdonable. Indómito e implacable._

 _Con mucha duda, él abre los ojos. En un principio, acostumbrado a las penumbras de sus parpados cerrados, sintió como la luz le quemaba las cuencas oculares. Sin embargo, rápidamente se fue acostumbrando, solo para descubrir que frente a él, una gata negra se encontraba tirada, casi en su misma situación. Más pequeña que él, pero igual de asustada. Y ella también abre los ojos. Y ella también lo mira._

 _Y la Arena parece desaparecer, disolviéndose en una eternidad retórica. Desintegrándose en esos preciosos ojos Verdes tan llenos de Vida… Dentro de todo ese odio…_

 _Una eternidad solo medible por la velocidad de nuestras palabras en los ojos del otro…_

 _Sin embargo, ella corta la conexión visual. Asustada, mira para todos lados, y la arena vuelve, como si nunca hubiera desaparecido. Como si ese momento hubiera sido cuestión de segundos convertidos en una eternidad narcótica. No pierde tiempo y se levanta. El la imita. Sabe que no puede dejarla sola. No en ese lugar. Y, a pesar de sentir toda esta furia envenenar su cuerpo, entiende que su lugar es con ella, y no lejos._

 _La arena se hace más fuerte, más obscura. Más agresiva. Les quema la piel, seca los labios y oculta su visión._

 _Ella lo toma a él, y comienzan a avanzar, tan rápido como les fuera posible. Tan rápido como su imperiosa necesidad de vivir les reclamara._

 _El cierra los ojos, y en medio de toda la obscuridad de sus parpados, puede verla a ella. Ver, sentir y oler su sombra verde. Su presencia es como un imán para él, como una droga que lo empuja a ir por más. Y él no podía menos que declararse un adicto._

 _Y corrieron, sin poder dejar atrás tan espesa arena. Tan agresiva presencia que, en un avance progresivo, los sofocaba. Los ahogaba y les apretaba sus pechos. La arena bajo sus pies se había vuelto liviana, dificultando así su escape, viéndose hundidos por su textura. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban corriendo? Miles de años…dos segundos. La relatividad del tiempo solo podía ser determinada, y vagamente, por la cantidad de veces que sus parpados se tocaban, cada vez más dificultosos en su subida. Estaban cansados, somnolientos, y por sus mentes solo latía el deseo de vivir… una vez más…_

 _Y entonces, el deja de sentirla._

 _Y entonces, ella deja de sentirlo a él._

 _La arena había ofuscado su visión definitivamente, haciendo incluso imposible que se vieran sus propios cuerpos. Gritaban sus nombres sin gritarlos. Sin saber cómo los sabían. Y pueden escucharse, en el fondo de sus corazones. Porque, a pesar de las existentes problemáticas, este aún latía. Y pelearía por continuar haciéndolo. Y latiría el nombre del otro, y les indicaría el camino hacia su encuentro._

 _Porque eran dos corazones que eran uno, atentos a lo que no se ve._

 _Y sus sombras se reclaman, invisibles a los ojos, pero no al corazón. Y entonces los dos cierran los ojos._

 _Y entones los dos pueden verse._

 _Porque quien en verdad sabe ver, no necesita de los ojos. Quien en verdad sabe ver, es poseedor de un gran corazón._

 _Y entonces corren a su encuentro, esta vez sin chocarse. Y ambos se miran a los ojos, desaparecido en su totalidad el odio que los embargaba. Ese odio que alimentaba a la tormenta de arena que los hacía invisibles._

 _Y por mirarse a los ojos, dulces y sinceras ventanas del alma, se encuentran como en verdad son. Y entonces la arena desaparece._

 _Y con ella el miedo. El aire vuelve a rellenar sus pulmones, y el sol remarca sus sombras, felices por el re-encuentro._

 _Ella dice el nombre de él. Él el nombre de ella._

 _Y entonces una preciosa y feliz obscuridad los envuelve a ambos, arremolinándolos en un cine de imágenes que poco y nada de sentido tienen para ellos, pero que en el fondo comprenden, y los acerca cada vez más a su verdad._

 _Una verdad que los liberaría a ambos._


	3. Te entiendo

**Entendimiento**

 _Avanzaban sin pensarlo. Sin siquiera inmutarse de que lo hacían, tan absortos en los que los rodeaba. La tormenta se había ido, y con ella la arena, liberando a la vista un paisaje totalmente inesperado. Tan altos, tan grises y dorados. Solitarios edificios, desoladas veredas, una ciudad completa solo para ellos. Avenidas y calles, venas y arterias del centro urbano, en un total silencio. Solo las pisadas de ellos parecían tener la habilidad de dar eco. Solo sus respiraciones parecían vivir en la urbe._

 _¿Tenían miedo?_

 _Estaban el uno con el otro. El con ella._

 _Ella con él. Estaban juntos._

 _El viento silba en sus oídos mientras siguen su camino. ¿Es que habría acaso un final para todo esto? ¿Acabaría acaso ese viaje que parecía nunca haber comenzado?_

 _Pero no eran esas las preguntas que ellos se hacían. No podría importarles menos su trayecto. El odio se había ido, flotando lejos y arremolinado en la tormenta, ya ausente. Si, el odio se había ido, y había dejado a ese verde, ese dulce verde, con una frágil sensación de olvido. Ya no había necesidad de buscarlo, pues sabía (Él sabía) que jamás se volvería a apartar de su lado, que estarían juntos._

 _Si, el odio se había ido, pero a esa unión le faltaba algo. No bastaba con tener la eternidad. Con acariciarla, con vivirla. No bastaba con ser eterno._

 _En el aire flotaba el desentendimiento. La no comprensión de lo que los rodeaba. De quien los rodeaba. De quien parecía ser su mundo, respectivamente._

 _Siguieron avanzando sin mediar una palabra. Sus rostros giraban de aquí para allá, sin seguir algún punto específico. Todo a su alrededor los encantaba, así como también los asustaba. ¿Estarían todos escondidos en sus casas, a causa de la tormenta de arena? Probablemente. Era protocolo, de hecho. Pero algo en el ambiente les indicaba que estaban solos. Ellos dos solos. Y siguieron avanzando, calle arriba. Rápidamente llegaron a una especie de plaza, ubicada en el centro de una conexión cuádruple de calles. Una fuente marcaba presencia en el centro de esta. Agotados, decidieron parar a descansar allí._

 _El día se iba poco a poco, dando paso a la tarde. Largas sombras se proyectaban sobre ellos. Largas sombras se arremolinaban a su alrededor. La noche llegaría pronto, y con ella la incertidumbre de nuevos peligros escondidos. Quizás algo más peligroso que la arena. Algo que pudiera hacer más que separarlos._

 _Alejarlos de entre sí, definitivamente…_

 _Ella tiembla ante esta idea y él se percata de esto. Se miran fijamente, ella buscando el consuelo, el buscando tranquilidad._

 _Largas sombras coloreaban el color de sus pelajes y palabras, más no sus ojos._

 _Y él estaba casi seguro de poder verse a si mismo en los ojos de ella._

 _Y ella estaba casi segura de poder ver la comodidad de un hogar en sus ojos…_

* * *

 _Ella se despierta, incomoda por una fría brisa recorriendo impetuosamente su pelaje. La obscuridad ha dominado todo lo que a la vista estaba. Grandes sombras, infinitas, recubren el manto terrenal, y con vergonzosa desfachatez se deshacen de lo que la luz entrega a la vista._

 _Y se sabe sola_

 _La obscuridad ofusca su campo visual, dejándola prácticamente ciega. Y, sin embargo, a pesar de todo, se sabe sola. Tan sola como nunca antes lo había estado._

 _Grita su nombre, pero nadie responde. Él no responde. La han dejado, de nuevo._

 _Y, con mucho miedo, se levanta y comienza a correr. Porque se sabe indiferente a la compañía, y esa es justamente su verdad. Y es cuando está sola, y sola de verdad, que lo peor pasa. Su pecho se comprime. Sus ojos se derriten, y un mar de lágrimas desborda por sus ojos._

 _Es cuando está sola, que comienza a llorar._

 _Y por eso corre. Corre, como si mil demonios la siguieran, con la esperanza de poder alcanzarlo y decirle todo lo que piensa. Todo lo que hizo y le hicieron. Todo por lo que pasó. Corre, con la esperanza de que ese sea su último esfuerzo… Pero pronto se da cuenta de que correr no sirve. Las sombras lo han tomado todo. La luz ha muerto, y con ella lo ha hecho la esperanza. Pronto vendría el sollozo final, previo a la rendición. Pronto, el viaje habría acabado para ella._

 _Un fuerte golpe la detiene. Presa del pánico, pierde el poco aire que le quedaba reservado de la carrera, a causa de la caída. Se levanta a tientas y, en un vano esfuerzo, intenta reanudar la carrera. Pero no sirve. Frente a ella, negro como las sombras y la obscuridad, quizás invisible quizás no, un muro la retiene. No tarda en darse cuenta que, a modo de celda, otros tres muros se alzan a su espalda y lados_

 _Estaba atrapada._

 _Atrapada y Sola._

 _Sola y abandonada_

 _Se apoya contra uno de los muros, mientras cierra los ojos y hace lo imposible por no romperse. Sin embargo no puede. Era el momento. El final estaba sobre ella. Era su hora._

 _Un suave retumbar en sus espaldas le hace abrir los ojos, a la vez que una extraña sensación la embarga._

 _Puede sentirlo. Cerca, muy cerca. Está asustado y perdido, como ella. Pero hay más…esta…preocupado._

 _Preocupado por ella._

 _Se da vuelta, encarando la dirección del retumbe en la pared, y lo ve. Él está allí, con su espalda ubicada justo en el mismo lugar donde, segundos antes, ella tenía la suya._

 _Entonces ella grita su nombre. Lo grita con toda la fuerza que le queda. Y golpea la pared, en busca de su atención. Pero él no la escucha. El no parece notar que ella está allí. Pidiendo por él. Llorando por él. Entonces ella cierra los ojos, rendida…y puede ver a través de él. Puede sentir como él. Puede entenderlo…_

 _Y él, que también cierra los ojos, puede sentirla, y por eso se da vuelta._

 _Y sendas almas, desde los ojos del otro, se miran. Se miran y se entienden._

* * *

 _Sorprendido, puede verse a si mismo desde los ojos de ella. Sola de ese lado, al igual que él mismo. Puede ver como ella lo mira, como lo siente y como lo interpreta._

 _Desde los ojos de ella, puede ver en sus propios ojos el reflejo de aquella gata. Y en el reflejo de los ojos de ella puede verse a sí mismo. Un reflejo sin final de sendas almas…nunca juntas. Siempre solas, expectantes de un par de ojos que las reflejen, esta vez juntas._

 _Y el reflejo de ella se ve triste. Más triste de lo que a ella le gustaría demostrar. Y entonces el la entiende._

 _Comprende el temor a la soledad. A no ser querido, siempre abandonado…_

* * *

 _Sorprendida, puede verse a sí misma desde los ojos de él. Solo de ese lado, al igual que ella misma. Puede ver como él la mira, como la siente y como la interpreta._

 _Desde los ojos de él, puede ver en sus propios ojos el reflejo de aquel perro. Y en el reflejo de los ojos de él puede ver lo que hubiera sido, de no ser tan idiota. Un callejón, unas cajas y un cuarto a prueba de ruidos. Un cojín de poliestireno y una vida feliz._

 _Y el reflejo de él se ve triste. Más triste de lo que a él le gustaría demostrar. Y entones ella lo entiende_

 _Comprende el temor a equivocarse, y por ellos herir a los demás. La idea de perder al otro por un error, y nunca poder recuperarlo._

* * *

 _Poco a poco la obscuridad empieza a morir, presa del encanto del encuentro._

 _Y entonces, él entiende lo que ella más teme, y por eso la abraza. Porque, por haber entendido él, ningún obstáculo lo detiene, y ese obscuro muro que los separaba desaparece._

 _Y entonces, ella entiende lo que él más teme, y por eso lo abraza. Porque, por haber entendido ella, ningún obstáculo la detiene, y ese obscuro muro que los separaba desaparece._

 _Y entonces, por entenderse ambos, queda atrás el odio y el desentendimiento. La luz poco a poco comienza a respirar, y un gran halo detona en su posición…_

* * *

 _Ambos despiertan, recostados en la plaza del principio. Agitados, se buscan con la mirada, para luego encontrarse con rapidez. Por sus mentes desfilan los mismos pensamientos, las mismas ideas. Un sueño personal, que fue compartido por ambos._

 _La duda había desaparecido._

 _El odio se había esfumado_

 _Y ahora eran dos almas que se entienden, y por ello, están cada vez más cerca de ser una…_


	4. Juntos

**Porque te llevo conmigo**

 _Con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido delator, revisaron cada habitación que se encontrara a su paso. A donde sea que miraran, reminiscencias saltaban sobre sus mentes, alterando sus cerebros y re-construyendo poco a poco sus memorias. Porque, después de todo, ¿No era esta su casa? ¿No era la pequeña Penny su amada persona? Vida para uno, refugio para la otra. Pero oro puro ante los ojos de ambos. Si, definitivamente este lugar les pertenecía. Cada foto, cada habitación y cada mueble lo delataban. Como un torrente de agua, las memorias comenzaban a filtrarse en cada recoveco de sus cabezas. Literalmente, sus vidas pasaban ante sus propios ojos._

 _Pero, ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? Era ya evidente que, si bien estaban en su casa, no era ésta realmente. Las habitaciones se encontraban iguales a como las "recordaban", mismo la cocina y la sala de estar. Todo en su lugar. Idéntico, sí, pero aun así diferente. Algo estaba faltando…O algo estaba de más. Y mientras más se movían por el edificio, más incomodos se sentían._

 _Sus alientos exhumaban el vaho típico de la ventisca, y un indescriptible frío taladraba sus huesos de manera impersonal. Y solo cuando la casualidad lo permitía, y sus ojos se cruzaban en esa densa obscuridad, una familiar calidez los invadía._

 _La casa estaba a obscuras debido a la falta de luz natural, y no parecía que las luces fueran a prenderse. Ella, gracias a su aguda visión nocturna, lo guiaba por la casa, cuidándolo de las escaleras y los muebles. El, agradecido, le infundía como mejor podía un aura de protección, para que supiera que la acompañaba. Se encontraban ya en la planta baja, cuando un susurro quebró la monotonía._

 _-_ ¿Si?- _Preguntan ambos al mismo tiempo, pero enseguida se miran confundidos. Y, como sincronizado con la situación, el susurro vuelve a llegar a sus oídos, esta vez más claro._

-Viene de afuera- _Dice ella con decisión, mientras despacio se acerca a la ventana que da a la calle-_

 _Nadie le hubiera prevenido, sin embargo, de lo que vería afuera…o, mejor dicho, de lo que no llegaría a ver. No era obscuridad lo que los rodeaba, porque incluso en esta puede haber vida. Incluso en el peor de los momentos existe algo de esperanza. Lo que afuera los esperaba era peor…Mucho peor._

 _Era Muerte en su estado más puro. Desesperanza, incertidumbre, miedo._

 _Era la nada misma._

 _Y los estaba mirando fijamente. Parada en la vereda de enfrente, la figura de un perro los estaba mirando. El enfermizamente blanco de su pelaje, lejos de contrastar con la penumbra de lo que lo rodeaba, no hacía más que aumentar el nivel de incomodidad en los dos, quienes ahora se miraban taciturnos. Sabían lo que su presencia significaba sin necesidad de una explicación. Y de repente, todo cobró sentido…y es que, en realidad, otra explicación no podía existir._

 _Sin nada que perder, Bolt y Mittens se dirigen a la salida de la casa. Era ya el momento de enfrentarse a la verdad. Ellos estaban muertos, y no tenía sentido seguirlo negando. Llegan a la vereda, pero no cruzan a la de enfrente. Entre el perro blanco y ellos, la calle como un río de asfalto, prometiendo llevárselos una vez que todo hubiera quedado definido._

 _-_ Bien… parece que esto es todo- _Dice Bolt, mirando a su compañera. Esta le devuelve la mirada decidida, determinada a llegar al fin de todo. Y, aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijera, debajo de toda la adrenalina que recorría sus (¿Falsos?) cuerpos, una ligera sensación de regocijo los motivaba a más. Saber que el final llegaba, lejos de ser una maldición, resultaba para ellos una revelación dulce. Por fin libres. Juntos, porque no se irían solos. No con las manos vacías, tal como abandonaron sus vidas la primera vez. Se tenían el uno al otro, ya limpios, alejados de toda barrera terrenal-_ Juntos…-

 _Y es por eso que, en realidad, nada tenían que temer. Porque habían eliminado, juntos, el odio que antes los había llevado a su fatal destino. Y, una vez eliminado el No-amor, el entendimiento dio paso en sus corazones, porque se comprendieron mutuamente._

 _Ella, que temía ser abandonada, encontró en él un amigo para toda la vida. Y él, que no podía perdonarse por sus errores, encontró el perdón en los ojos de ella._

 _Juntos, dieron un paso adelante, bajando a la calle. El Perro de enfrente no hizo más que sonreír antes de desaparecer, desvanecerse en la obscuridad. Simultáneamente, unas cegadoras luces y un horroroso chillido comienzan a sonar. Saben que viene, el final. A su izquierda, acercándose con velocidad, un camión de mudanzas aparece desde el horizonte en su dirección. Bolt y Mittens se quedan quietos y voltean a mirarlo, tomados de la pata._

 _En sus ojos se reflejan, al último segundo, y saben que se están mirando de frente._

 _Y mientras el golpe llego de manera demoledora, un susurro sonó en la lejanía. Eran sus voces, unidas en una, susurrándole a la vida un último adiós._

 **Juntos**

 _Luego de eso, todo fue obscuridad._


	5. Vida

**Vida**

 _El constante pitido de la máquina medidora del ritmo cardíaco la había despertado. Se sentía desorientada, cansada y muy adolorida. La luz del sol entraba despreocupadamente por la ventana, pintando a la blanca habitación de un amarillo mentiroso._

 _Era evidente que estaba en un hospital._

 _¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? No, de hecho, ¿Cuál era la razón por la que estaba allí?_

 _Cerró los ojos y, como un torrente de información, empezó a verlo todo. Un camión le había golpeado, podía recordar eso. De repente recordó la discusión, la calle y a Bolt…y, desesperada, comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada. No tardó en encontrarlo, a escasos metros de su posición. Al igual que ella, se encontraba en una camilla. Estaba despierto, mirándola fijamente._

 _Al cruzar miradas, una sonrisa se dibujó en ambos._

 _-_ Lo siento- _Dice Bolt, apenado-_

 _-_ No Bolt, lo siento yo. Si no hubiera sido tan idiota, esto no habría pasado…- _Responde Mittens, apresurada. Un pequeño pero pesado silencio le sigue a eso-_ ¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Mucho mejor- _Responde el, ensanchando su sonrisa. Ella no puede más que devolver el gesto-_

 _Ella aparta su mirada de la de él y se gira para observar el techo. Se sentía tan…especial. Diferente. Nueva._

 _Renacida._

 _Y algo le decía que su compañero se sentía similar, de alguna manera. Recordaba todo, incluso lo que no había sucedido… ¿Había sucedido? Porque las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen, y la Vida podía ser muy caprichosa cuando quería. Pero si había algo que era innegable, era que ésta siempre concedía segundas oportunidades. Era cosa de cada uno el saber reconocerlas cuando se presentaban. Y ellos lo habían hecho, lo habían logrado. Habían muerto, sí, pero en la comprensión, en el perdón, se habían re-encontrado._

 _Era porque se querían, que ahora estaban Juntos._

 _De nuevo, Mittens se voltea y mira a su compañero. El seguía mirándola. Seguía sonriendo, porque lo había entendido._

 _Y ella sonríe._


End file.
